Devices which function in response to code commands are very well known, for example televisions, VCRs, CD players, DVD recorders, personal video recorders, cable boxes, to name but a few types. In most types of devices, the code commands are organized so as to have a prefix which indicates the type of device being controlled, i.e., VCR or DVD or STB, for example. Systems that receive broadcast signals and generate a display signal for a television set are known as set-top boxes (“STB”), whether they are actually on top of a television set or any other location outside or within the television set itself. Set-top boxes are currently available for receiving digital satellite television broadcast, cable television broadcast, community antenna service, dial up, cable, or DSL Internet service, or combinations thereof.
An STB is any electronic device designed to produce output on a conventional television set, having one or more inputs connected to a communications channel such as telephone, ISDN, optical fiber, or cable. STB's usually allow the user to interact with the programs shown on the television in some way. Many STB's offer on-screen program guides, known as electronic program guides (“EPG”), that allow the user to perform many program related functions, such as program searching, parental controls, and program recording. Control of external devices such as VCR's, DVD players, personal video recorders and television sets, for example, is also possible. Typically, a user interacts with the STB via an infrared (“IR”) remote control or manually entering commands via buttons on the STB.
Many STB's having EPG's allow a user to select a show from the STB's EPG and record it to a VCR by sending a one-touch record command to the STB. In response to receiving the one-touch record command, the STB sends a VCR IR code record signal via an IR blaster to the VCR. The VCR IR code signal is received and executed by the VCR. At the end of the program, the STB usually sends a stop recording VCR IR code command to the VCR via the IR blaster. The VCR then responds accordingly.
When an owner of such an STB decides to upgrade from an analog VCR to a digital recorder, such as a personal video recorder (“PVR”) or a digital versatile disc player (“DVD”) player, such an STB is not capable of communicating with the digital recorder. If available, an upgraded owner must use a satellite and cable guide that is built into the digital recorder to perform program recordings. Some digital recorders may not offer a guide with satellite or other EPG information. The user will not be able to use the EPG of the STB to send record commands to the digital recorder because the digital recorder answers only to IR codes with a digital recorder identity. The identity of a code command is delineated by that code's prefix/preamble. STB's that were designed at a time when digital recorders were not available will not be able to communicate with the digital recorder because they can only produce code commands with a VCR identity/preamble.
Thus, a need exists for a personal video recorder that can understand various IR codes types, such as VCR IR codes and digital recorder IR codes. A need also exists for an apparatus that can receive a first type of IR code from an STB, convert the first type of IR code to a second type of IR code, and send the second type of IR code to a recording device that can execute the second type of IR code.